


Wish I Knew You

by deaddoh



Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Songfic, Train Station, it's a little cheesy ok??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Aone meets an opponent. An opponent so different from all the others.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715062
Kudos: 82





	Wish I Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Wish I knew You' by The Revivalists

**_You shine like a star. You know who you are. You’re everything beautiful._ **

Aone can’t help but watch as Karosuno’s number ten dash to the other side of the court and fly like he has wings. Number ten meets Aone’s eye for a brief second before spiking the ball onto the floor, the motion ending with a powerful, yet brief silence.

**_I wish I knew you when I was young. We could’ve got so high. Now we’re here it’s been so long. Two strangers in the bright light._ **

It was a total surprise that Karasuno won. But Aone couldn’t bring himself to be too upset. He learned number ten’s name, Hinata Shoyo, and had shaken his hand. On the way back to Date Tech, Aone couldn’t clear his mind of Hinata. He found himself wishing he could know the ginger better.

**_So Friday night, Holy Ghost. Take me to your level. Show me the one I need the most. I need the most._ **

Aone was genuinely surprised when Hinata invited him to meet over the weekend. The other was already waiting for him at the train station, wearing a hoodie, dark jeans, and a wide smile.

**_I wish I knew you when I was young. We could’ve got so high. Now we’re here it’s been so long. Two strangers in the bright light._ **

Aone was sad to leave. The two stood under the lights of the station, watching the train slow into the station. Hinata turned to the other and smiled slightly.

“It was nice having you over.”

Aone nods. The train has completely stopped and people brush past the two as they board.

“I hope you can come over again soon.”

Aone nods again and moves to get on the train. When suddenly Hinata grabs Aone’s wrist. The crow quickly jumps and manages to place a peck on the other’s cheek. Hinata quickly dashes away before Aone can see his red face.

The other is dumb-struck, pressing his fingers where Hinata kissed him as he quietly boards the train.

**Author's Note:**

> atruetrashcan.tumblr.com


End file.
